Control
by StraightLegScorp
Summary: Josie and her friends are at the mall. They run into Matt and Drew. When Josie doesn't listen to Matt, he becomes angry and tries to take control.


"Well Miss Cormier, these x-rays show that you may have fractured a bone in your wrist," Dr. Floodman says with a look that reminds me all too much of the worry and concern Matt had after the accident happened.

"It should heal fast in a cast though," he continues as a reassuring smile creeps up on his lips, "What hand do you write with?"

"My right hand," I reply quietly.

"That's fortunate, isn't it?"

"I guess so," I say as the doctor fastens the cast on and I walk out of the clinic with my mom.

"Your Honor," he nods to my mother as she shuts the door behind her.

I wish that sometimes we could go out in public and my mother wouldn't be called "Your Honor" once the entire time. I remember when I was a little girl and I had a tantrum in the grocery store. My mother had looked like she was about to lose it, but then she noticed the people watching. Watching for how the _judge_ would act.

We sit quietly in the car, as usual. My mother has never been the type to speak to me about anything. She doesn't relate well for some reason. We drive home in silence, neither of us really minding since I don't want the real reason for my fractured wrist to come up, and she doesn't want to risk being an even worse parent to her only child.

I climb under the welcoming sheets of my bed right away, not wanting to think about another way that Matt has hurt me. The pain of my fractured wrist is miniscule compared to the throbbing pain left in my heart from the things he said to me.

I had just been shopping with Courtney and Maddie when I saw Matt sitting in the food court with Drew. I walked up to say 'hi' and give Matt a hug before resuming my shopping.

_Hang on a sec Court, I want to go see Matt_, I had said as I disappeared into the flood of people heading to the food court. I wanted to surprise him, so I had walked up behind him and put a finger to my lips when Drew had caught my eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed him gently on the cheek.

_Hey, Jo_, he said with that happiness and love that he always has when he speaks to me.

_Come to join us for lunch?_ He asked as he turned his head to face me and pecked me on the lips. _No, I just came over to say hi. I'm going to go back to shop with Court and Mads now,_ I replied as I pressed my forehead up against his.

_No, stay here._

_I wish I could, Matt. But I promised them I would be right back._ I said as I tried to walk back towards the girls.

_Well you promised me more by saying you would go out with me_, he said in the voice that always makes me melt.

_I know and I love you. But I want to go shop right now._

_No,_ he said angrily as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I tried to pull away and even said _Matt, let me go_, but he just made it out as a joke by smiling.

When I finally got out of his grasp, I looked at him angrily and said, _Matt, I can do whatever I want!_

I saw Courtney and Maddie walking towards us, probably wondering what was taking so long. Drew chimed in then, _Hey Matty boy, who's in charge in this relationship?_ Drew began laughing at his own joke and Matt's face became angrier.

_Josie, I said that you're not going anywhere,_ he says as he stares at me with eyes full of hate. _No, you're not 'in charge of me',_ I had replied, mocking Drew's joke.

Trying to effectively take control of me but not make a scene, Matt reached for the closest thing he could find, and twisted it as if he were trying to break it. _You're staying here, _he said forcefully as I whimpered in pain. I could hear the crack and I had to force the tears from streaming down my face.

My cheeks had reddened, as by then, I'm sure that most people in the mall were already staring. I stopped trying to pull away as my wrist became inflamed with a fiery pain. I let him stand and guide me by my good hand down and outside of the mall.

_Jo, are you okay?_ He asked as worry and concern filled his face and eyes.

_I need to go to the clinic,_ I said as my voice caught on the last word and I walked away towards the car. He hugged me from behind and spun me around to kiss him. When he broke away and our foreheads were pressed together, he whispered, _I'm sorry, Jo. You know I love you and I don't want to hurt you_.

I let him scoop me up like a princess and carry me the remaining way to his car, even though nothing was wrong with my legs.

When I had gotten home and my mom had asked, I had told her that someone had spilled a drink and I slipped and fell awkwardly on my wrist. She had taken me to the clinic right away, since my entire wrist was swollen and something was clearly wrong with it.

I tried to avoid the stares from my friends the next day, since they were the only ones who really knew what happened. They didn't mention it though, and for that I was thankful. Sometimes I just wish that Drew wouldn't comment on our relationship because that's always when he hurts me the most. Whenever he feels like he is no longer in control.


End file.
